Signs of Love
by WordNerb93
Summary: Here's my take on what happens after the movie: Sawyer and Danny go out together. Very much a love story. One-Shot.


**Signs of Love**

**Author's Note: This is my FIRST story. I published a few before this, but this is the first one I wrote. I do not own _Cats Don't Dance_ and any of their characters, but I do own Lilyan.**

* * *

><p>(Sawyer)<p>

As everyone starts to celebrate, I pull out Danny's list. "Well now, let's see." Danny looks at me, a little confused.

"Go to premiere…check." He reaches for it, but I move it away, smiling.

"Land a big part…check." I look at him, acting a little confused, as I add, "Get the…girl? Check."

I look up nervously as he realizes what I mean. I see him hold out his paw! I turn my head, close my eyes, and take it. I turn to kiss him…

And find myself kissing Flanigan on the cheek.

I jerk back, embarrassed! Luckily, L.B. Mammoth pushes him away. "Get a picture, boys! These kids will be making history!" he exclaims.

We all pose as the cameras flash.

After the photographers finish, L.B. and Flanigan grab Darla Dimple. "As for you, Miss Dimple, YOU'RE FIRED!" L.B. shouts.

Darla looks ready to explode, then races out of the theater, screaming.

I watch, a little amused, then turn around, looking for Danny. I see him walking over to me. "Well Sawyer, we did it!"

He is smiling that wonderful smile of his, and my heart skips a beat! "If it weren't for you, Danny, we wouldn't have had a chance."

His smile grows even more radiant, if possible, then it fades a little as he coughs uncomfortably. "Sawyer, would it be alright if I walked you home?" he asks nervously.

I smile, unable to keep in my joy at that one sentence, although I am a little disappointed that he isn't asking for a kiss. "Sure Danny, I'd love it."

His smile fully returns as he holds his arm out. I take it and we start off.

"Sawyer, Danny! One moment please!" We turn and see L.B. Mammoth walking over. "You two were fantastic! Due to the excitement tonight, I believe a few days rest is in order. If you're still willing, however, I have a movie I'm holding auditions for on Tuesday and I'd like you two to be the stars!"

"Thanks Mr. Mammoth! We'll be there!"

I look at Danny with a smile on my face. He has already started thinking of us as _we_!

* * *

><p>We walk out of the studio, arm in arm, and get on the trolley. As we sit there, we start to talk about the future.<p>

We discuss our careers, but seem to avoid anything about our personal lives. I grow a little worried about that.

We get to our stop, and head for my house, still chatting.

Finally, as we near my house, Danny asks, looking a little nervous, "Well, what about us?"

I look at him slyly and with a touch of sarcasm. "I think you know the answer to that."

He perks up. "Wait here," I say as I open the door. I walk in and grab his straw boater from the rack in the hallway.

As I walk out, I smile and say, "This belongs to you, too."

He grins as he takes it and places it on his head, then something flashes in his eyes as he asks, "Belongs to me, too?"

I laugh softly and smile. "You forgot something at the theater," I reply, leaning closer to him.

He starts to ask, "Wha-"

Our lips meet. I feel like I am melting as he wraps his arms around me. Our tails twine together, then freeze as time seems to stop. It feels like an eternity goes by before we separate.

I gaze into his handsome green eyes, and he gazes into mine. I reach up and stroke his cheek, and he strokes the back of my head.

I reluctantly stop. "Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Sawyer." I head inside.

I walk to the window and gaze out at him. He saunters away, breaking into a little dance before he is out of sight.

I sigh, feeling content, yet needing more. Long after he has vanished from my sight, I turn away, hoping this night is a sign of what's to come.

* * *

><p>(Danny)<p>

I wake up the next morning, wondering if last night was a dream. I remember the feel of her lips on mine, the taste of honey, the feel of passion. I remember holding her, stroking her head, her beautiful white fur shining in the moonlight.

My heart starts to speed up simply at the thought of her. I feel like I'm the luckiest cat alive!

I get out of bed with a sigh and make some breakfast. I wonder what to do today.

Then I grin as I think, _Well, you can't have too much of a good thing._ I reach for the phone, then I stop and wonder what time is it.

I look at my clock. 6:30! I couldn't wake up Sawyer so soon! I decide to look for something to bring her when I do.

As I walk down the street, I see that most of the shops are still closed. I make up my mind to get her some flowers, but every flower shop I come across is closed.

Well, if I can't buy her some, I'll pick her some.

I start looking for a park. I soon find one with many different kinds of flowers. I pick a large bouquet, then check my watch. 7:30. I think for a moment, then decide that it is late enough.

After all, when I met Sawyer, she was at her job by this time. I find a phone booth and look up Sawyer's number. I wait a few seconds, then hear her lovely voice. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sawyer, it's me, Danny."

"Danny!" Her voice warms up immediately. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling great. Sawyer, I was wondering… do you have anything planned today?"

"No…" Her voice picks up a sly tone, like she knows what I'm going to ask her.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to do something together today."

"I'd love to Danny. How about you come over to my house at eight?"

"It's a date, beautiful." She giggles and hangs up.

I can't believe it! I nearly take off running, then I remember the flowers. I slow down so they will still look beautiful for her.

I get to her house at 7:59. I don't think she would mind if I knocked now, but I wait until eight before knocking. After a few seconds, she opens the door.

She smiles. "Hello Danny."

"Hi Sawyer. I picked these out for you," I said, holding out the flowers.

She laughs brightly. "Danny, you're such a gentleman."

I grin as she glides back in to put them in a vase. After a minute, she comes out and closes the door, then turns to look at me. "So where are we going today?"

"Well, I've only been here a week, I thought we could take a walk around town, first."

She smiles and replies with just a hint of sarcasm, "Well, we can't have you getting lost after what you've done."

I hold out my arm. She takes it and we start strolling down the street.

* * *

><p>As we walk, she points out her favorite shops, restaurants, and dance halls. I try to remember some of them for future outings.<p>

Who am I kidding, future _dates_!

Eventually, right as we are passing a place called Pinky's Dinner, my stomach growls. "Well, no sense continuing with an empty stomach. Why don't we stop here to eat?"

Sawyer looks at the dinner, and her face falls.

"Sawyer, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head sadly. "This was where all of us came after the Ark incident. None of the others wanted to see you again."

I am shocked. I didn't realize that the others were that mad at me after the incident.

I should of, since flooding the studio and getting everyone fired was about as bad as it could get, but somehow I never did.

I look at Sawyer. "What about you?"

She smiles sadly. "For some time before, starting at the dance in the alley, I had begun to fall in love with you. That was why I left so suddenly. I had already had my dreams crushed and didn't want to have it happen again. When we all came here, I couldn't stand to hear them talk about you like that, so I walked out and sat on the steps. I recalled a song my father had taught me. I started singing it and, as I did, I felt something. After I finished, I found Tillie had been listening. I was so embarrassed! But all she said was that I could still catch you at the bus stop. I ran as quickly as I could, but the bus left right as I got there. That's when I finally knew what I had been feeling."

Her eyes start to tear up. "I realized that I really had fallen in love with you."

She starts to cry and I can't take it. I wrap my arms around here and hold her. "Cheer up. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles, her eyes still full of tears. "I know." She hugs me tight and we stand there for a few minutes.

After Sawyer stops crying, we turn and enter the diner. As the door closes behind us, we hear, "Danny, Sawyer, over here!"

Tillie is sitting in a booth across from a charcoal grey cat. As Tillie beckons us over, she turns and stares at us, then specifically at me. Her piercing blue eyes seem to drill a hole in me.

I wonder why she doesn't seem to like me.

"Well, well, I didn't think I'd see you so soon Sawyer."

"Lilyan! When did you get back from your brother's wedding?"

"Last night. Tillie is telling me about what's been happening. Is this the _guy_ who did it all?"

Jeez, she made being a guy sound like an insult!

"Yes, he's the one who gave us our chance."

Lilyan's eyes soften a little. "Well, I guess it's alright then."

"What's alright?" I ask, trying not to sound too nervous.

She smirks at me. "That Sawyer's taken you."

Sawyer looks at me and smiles. I grin. "You know, I like the sound of that."

Sawyer giggles and hugs me.

We sit down and order some lunch. We start to chat. Eventually I learn that Lilyan doesn't like guys, for past reasons, so her complement was worth more than it first sounded like.

* * *

><p>After we're done, we say goodbye to Tillie and Lilyan.<p>

"So, Sawyer, would you like to go dancing?"

She beams at me. "I'd love to Danny."

We head to a nearby dance hall. Inside were dozens of couples, human and animal. As we approach the dance floor, a swing song starts up.

We look at each other, smile, and start dancing. Through most of the song, we try to top each other's moves, much like our first dance in the alley.

I am amazed! No matter how hard we try, we are perfectly matched!

As the song starts to wind down, we dance as a couple.

At the end, I bring her into a spin and end in a dip. As we gaze into each other's eyes, I decide that this will end differently than the alley dance did.

I put my free arm under her head and kiss her. Her arms reach around me and our tails twine together. After what seems like years, we break our lips apart.

As I gaze into her beautiful light copper eyes, I realize I have never said how I feel about her. I utter the most important phrase I have ever said, "I love you, Sawyer."

Her smile is so radiant that I could be blinded by it (and I can say that the one image I would want to be my last would be this one). "And I love you, Danny."

We stay for a while, sometimes dancing a 'duel', but mostly dancing together. Either way, we are the best dancers there.

When we finish, I ask, "Would you like to take a walk in the park?"

She looks into my eyes. "Danny, you're such a romantic tonight."

"Only the best for you."

She smiles and takes my paw.

We stroll along under the stars and I ask her, "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Her smile grows more radiant. "I loved to sing and dance ever since I can remember. My father taught me what he could and hired instructors for what he couldn't."

I smile. "Your father must be a great man."

"Yes, he is. But what about you? Where did you learn?"

"Well, back in Kokomo, I went to the movies whenever I had the chance. I always dreamed of being in them and began to teach myself from what I saw on them."

Sawyer looks at me in amazement. "You learned just from watching movies? You have more talent than me," she says with a small frown and just a hint of sadness. "All I have is training."

"No," I correct her, "you have the best of both."

She smiles at me and strokes my cheek. I put my arm around her and draw her close. Our lips meet once again and I lose myself in her. I'll never get used to this, the wonderful feelings it brings!

We break apart, but she keeps close, resting her head on my shoulder. Then she looks at me and without a word, I understand what she's asking.

We head to a bench and sit down, still close. She purrs as I start to stroke the back of her head. I feel her tail moving across my body.

We lean in and kiss again. We continue to kiss and hold each other for a time.

Sawyer finally asks, "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

I smile, wishing that today could last forever. "Yes Sawyer, I would love to."

We get up and head to Sawyer's home. I feel that I belong with her, a feeling only surpassed by the feelings I get when we kiss. I know that I will be with her for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>(Sawyer)<p>

We board the trolley and we snuggle together. My head rests on his chest and he strokes my fur. I can't help purring.

I have never felt about anyone this way before. I know that he feels the same about me. We get off and walk the rest of the way to my house, still snuggling together.

When we get to my house, he holds the door open for me.

I smile as I slide by, letting my tail brush his cheek. His smile seems to grow so bright that it could make the sun seem dim.

Once inside, Danny asks, "What do you want to have?"

I am a little surprised. "Danny, you're the guest, so I should be making dinner."

He smiles and shakes his head. "I should be the one treating you. But, if you insist."

I smile and move into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A little while later, I call Danny in.<p>

He comes in and his eyes light up. I had put a few candles on the table, a bottle of wine I kept for special occasions (which hadn't come for nearly three years), and a single platter of spaghetti big enough for the both of us.

He comes over and pulls out my chair. I kiss his cheek before sitting down. He sits down and we both start eating.

About a minute in, though, Danny starts to suck his noodles one at a time. I laugh softly at it, then laugh louder when one flicks up and hit Danny right between the eyes.

He smiles and his ears go red. "It keeps the soul young."

Curiosity gets the better of me. "What does?"

"Love and joy. Right now, I've got them both."

I giggle. "You're such a romantic."

"Come on, give it a try."

"Oh, alright Danny, but no laughing."

He grins. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I smile, then start sucking on a noodle. He does to, but much slower.

All of a sudden, I notice that we choose the same noodle! We keep going and our lips meet. It's a little difficult, so I bite the noodle off.

We kiss again and hold each other for a long time.

When we separate, he starts to grin. I shove him playfully. "You were hoping for that, weren't you?"

He laughs. "Yeah, but remember, you're the one who served us dinner this way."

I start to laugh too.

* * *

><p>After dinner is finished (he insists on doing the cleanup himself) we walk into the living room.<p>

He notices the radio, moves over to it and flips it on. He turns to me as a slow romantic song starts to play. "May I have this dance?"

I pretend to think. "We already danced…but I'd love to."

He takes my hand and we begin to slowly dance around the room. I realize how lucky I am to have Danny. He saved me from a lifetime of misery and he has given me his heart, as I have given him mine.

As the song ends, he places me in a dip. Slowly we come together and kiss again. I am always surprised by the passion and love I feel from him.

We break apart. I gaze into his eyes, and he gazes back.

We speak without words, _I love you_, then the clock strikes ten.

He glances up at it and brings me up. I realize that since he is trying to be a gentleman tonight, he is going to ask to leave.

As he looks back and opens his mouth, I interrupt. "Would like to spend the night, Danny?"

He stops, then smiles warmly. Another song starts to play and we begin to dance anew. We dance well into the night.

When we stop, we lay on the couch, my head resting on his chest.

As I drift off, I take in the signs of our love. I know that he loves me, but he won't rush to propose.

I know he wants me to be certain of our love and he is willing to wait as long as he thinks it will take.

I hope it is soon. I already know that I will be with him for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! Review!<br>**


End file.
